My Life, One Hundred Words At A Time
by MessengerOfDreams
Summary: For Little Miss Independence's challenge!  I'm Nana, a nomad in the mountains, and I've been accepted into a worldwide tournament. But I'm not anything special like the others. I've yet to feel like I truly belong. Someday I'll get there... someday...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ohai. Time to go all 100.**

**So to make sure the A/N isn't longer than the chapter, this is how this works.**

**I'm writing a story of 100 chapters of 100 words following Nana of the Ice Climbers. Sort of a Smash Mansion story in concept but who knows?**

**This will be updated once a day or at least finished in 100.**

**Does this count Little Miss Independence?**

**I own nothing yeah we know let's go. Regret and forget not!**

**Let's go!**

**1-Lonely**

I'm a speck, a nomad in the mountains. When Popo and I joined the tournament, I knew that we were obscure, but when I walked into the mansion, I was surprised. No one greeted me. No wave, hello, even denied glances in my direction.

A week into the tournament, I've still barely been acknowledged. It's mind-numbing. I'm right here! The only girl with a hammer! A hammer!

Yet they look past me. Because I'm no princess, no swordfighter, and I don't look good in skintight blue suits.

How in the middle of a hundred people can I feel so lonely?

**A/N Doing 100 words is hard. o.o**

**So, yeah, wish me luck! I'll need it!**

**MoD**


	2. Wings

**A/N Long Story Short-****I'm writing a story of 100 chapters of 100 words following Nana of the Ice Climbers. Sort of a Smash Mansion story in concept but who knows?**

**This will be updated once a day or at least finished in 100. I don't expect any reviews or anything, but it's fun to write.**

**I own nothing yeah we know let's go. Regret and forget not!**

**Let's go!**

**2-Wings**

The day you see an orange flying firebreathing dragon is the day you feel very underwhelming.

How did I earn a spot here, compared to these magnificent creatures? I'm an adventurer, sure. But I'm just a girl in a parka with a hammer and big dreams.

This Charizard creature is absolutely beautiful. The way he soars across the sky, his wings taking in wind so effortlessly, it makes me feel small in comparison. Insignificant. Why talk to me with that next door?

I wish I had wings like that. Beautiful, colorful. Mirroring what I wish I was.

But I don't.

**A/N This was easier! I'm proud of this one!**

**Keep on wishing me luck! I'll need it!**

**MoD**


	3. Angel

**A/N Long Story Short-****I'm writing a story of 100 chapters of 100 words following Nana of the Ice Climbers. Sort of a Smash Mansion story in concept but who knows?**

**This will be updated once a day or at least finished in 100. I don't expect any reviews or anything, but it's fun to write.**

**I own nothing yeah we know let's go. Regret and forget not!**

**Let's go!**

**3-Angel**

However, you can't be an idealist and spend all of your time in angst.

An angel lives in our mansion, thousands of years old with fresh, boyish features. He's spent longer up in heaven with his goddess than I've even thought existed. Being around him is striking; how can it not be, you're near one of the deities themselves.

I've learned from; ahem; famous sources never to fall in love with those millenia your senior. But if I happen to look into his eyes, I'm the reflection

For a small moment, I feel angelic.

Such are the thoughts of idealists.

**A/N That they are, Nana, that they are.**

**MoD**


	4. Apology

**A/N Long Story Short-****I'm writing a story of 100 chapters of 100 words following Nana of the Ice Climbers. Sort of a Smash Mansion story in concept but who knows?**

**This will be updated once a day or at least finished in 100. I don't expect any reviews or anything, but it's fun to write.**

**I own nothing yeah we know let's go. Regret and forget not!**

**Let's go!**

**3-Angel**

Knowing my luck, the first time someone says more than two words to me is after they knocked me down the stairs.

I guess you gotta compromise.

It was all a flash; I was running up to my room, and then; bam; I was cartwheeling down to the base. I can climb ice, but stairs are another story...?

I didn't see who did it, all I heard was "Oh my god I'm sorry, Nana!" I didn't recognize the voice, so it wasn't Popo.

But he knew my name.

Wow. I guess I can accept your apology, whoever you are.

**A/N What an optimistish person.**

**MoD**


End file.
